Rather Be Single
Rather Be Single est une chanson chantée dans l'épisode The Depth of Grief par Treasure. Treasure enregistre la chanson "Rather Be Single" en compagnie de Jeff lorsque Tiana et Becky entre dans la salle. Ces paroles étaient celles de Tiana mais Jeff dit qu'il a préféré les données à une artiste qui ne fait pas n'importe quoi. Jeff dit que Tiana lui a coûté trop d'argent à cause de la chanson qu'elle a fait fuité sur Internet et qu'il n'est pas comme Lucious, il ne tolérera pas ces manques de respect. Tiana quitte la pièce sous les provocations de Treasure. (Voir l'épisode The Depth of Grief pour mieux comprendre) Cette chanson est la 9ème de l'album Empire : Original Soundtrack from Season 5 et est interprétée par Katlynn Simone Paroles I don't need love Cause you don't make it easy with you playing with my heart Doing the things that you do maybe I need freedom Cause fighting with you ain't cute and I don't have time To argue what's a lie or the truth Going up and down this escalator Cause your mind works like an elevator First you hate me then you love me later Then you act like your doing me a favor I want you to know If you gonna come and go whenever you want I rather be single, if ima raise these kids all on my own I rather be single, cause it seems like I'll be better alone I rather be single, cause the things you do ain't turning me on, I rather be single I don't want you If you're not gonna do your part and I don't really want to Listen to you when you talk just get out my head Filling me with you thoughts Cause I got my own mind don't have to to be going up and down This escalator cause your mind works like an elevator, you be up and down, first you hate me then you love me, oh make up your mind, you ain't doing me no favors, I want you to know If you gonna come and go whenever you want, I rather be single, if ima raise these kids all on my own, I rather be single, cause it seems like I'll be better alone, I rather be single, cause the things you do ain't turning me on, I rather be single I ain't never gonna lose sleep If you really wanna leave just go And I'm always gonna choose me So pack your bags and take all your clothes Its me myself and I and I'm not gonna let me down Its me myself and I, I'm better when you're not around If you gonna come and go whenever you want I rather be single If ima raise these kids all on my own I rather be single, cause it seems like I'll be better alone I rather be single, cause the things you do ain't turning me on I rather be single Vidéos thumb|center|380 px Catégorie:Empire : Original Soundtrack from Season 5 Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Chansons de la saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Treasure Catégorie:Solo